cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganric Mistmelter
"As many Jedi would say, fear is the path to the dark side." Ganric says to his former apprentice. Early Life Ganric was born on the planet of Tatooine. One day later he and his parents were imprisoned with all the other prisoners. Soon after, Ganric's parents were killed in front of him, leaving Ganric a slight anger in him. He was saved by the Jedi a few days later and he was brought to the temple where he was trained the Jedi way. The War Against The Sith Even though Ganric was trained by the Jedi, he still had a deep anger in him when he was a padawan of his master. Soon when they heard the news that the sith declared war, Ganric was desperate to help the Jedi (to get revenge over the sith for what they done to his parents). He and his master fought in many battles together along with other Jedi. They even were part of the battle of Geonosis. Ganric eventually found the Sith who killed his parents and through anger, Ganric fought with no mercy and killed him. This was one of the regrets Ganric had as a master, anger. He fought with the Jedi for many years. "You used to have a deep anger in you, now you've changed." "Even to this day I've always regretted having anger in me. It's not the way of the Jedi, master." Ganric to Jedi master Mace Windu. Life After His Master's Death When Ganric's master was killed during battle, Ganric looked for a new leader as he was still a young padawan at the time. He met a squad leader named Wullf Rangetracker through his one of his friends. He was also joined by other fellow squad members named Ralt, Sara, Captain Buzzer, Firetracker (that's his last name), Barrison, Aylaa and Elayne. They all fought together in battle to destroy the sith. They also were in war with Dark Nebula. Overtime this squad would grow to what is known as Vortex Assassins. Everyone in the squad felt like brother and sister. Vortex Assassins were eventually destroyed when order 66 was executed. Most of their squad didn't survive except for some people (the names I mentioned). It is now unknown where all the survivors of the squad are now. "I will remember them each as family, as brother and sister. We had great times. We had very funny memories. I will remember the friends I lost in battle, the friends who helped me and the friends who treated me as a friend. This is Vortex Assassins" Ganric remembers Vortex Assassins. Life After Vortex Assassins "I have ended up here now with no friends, no protection, only myself. It's been a very long time since the Clone Wars had happened that it feels as if nothing had happened before. No war, no enemies, no clones, no deaths, no weapons, nothing. Only Stormtroopers and the Sith ruling the galaxy and keeping it that way. We have been exiled for a long time, now it's time to do something about it." Ganric tells his story to a boy. Ganric was part of the Knightfall battle at the Jedi Temple. He defended himself well but got shot by a clone on the knee. He killed the clone after the shot. Ganric kept fighting to help defend his fellow Jedi's, but it wasn't enough. All of them one by one were shot until it was only him. He managed to force push all the clones and ran to make his escape. Ganric took a ship from the hangar and escaped to the planet of Tython to meditate on this matter. He then went to Tatooine and lived in his former home where he was born. Ganric lived at his home for the rest of his life hunting and keeping a low profile. He would sometimes go into the villages to buy machines as well. Stormtroopers were around most of the time but they never found out about his true identity. After the destruction of the first Death Star, Ganric joined the Rebellion, and helped them defeat the Empire. He helped train the next generation of Jedi, hoping to bring the peace that once used to flourish around the galaxy. Behind the Scenes Ganric Mistmelter was a player on Clone Wars Adventures. He had a lifetime membership and had lot of friends. Category:Jedi Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Jedi Master